ourstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wolf985
Hey wolf985 here! I am a fan-fiction writer and hope to possibly become a bestselling author one day or an english teacher, which ever comes first! Hi Hey Wolf, I know we only chatted once, but can you come to http://greygardens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat as soon as you come on, Salem want to chat with you.Niko Banks 17:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) PS speeqe is down and come on ASAP Sorry to hear that sis, Salem is having an equal bad day, and she feels really bad about missing you, when you came ont when she was away, and I been doing what I can to calm her down, we are on a chatsite called Eagull. Niko Banks 20:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, Salem says she is on speeqe already Niko Banks 21:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Wolf; I have some good news....SPEEQE IS BACK!!!! I posted this message on here rather than RW because I get the feeling some spammers might be prowling around there -_- but if you're on anytime soon, hopefully speeqe will remain up so we can chat. I miss you. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Wolf! I have some good news for you.....I may be able to help you with your writer's block with the first Grey Gardens epilogue. Please message me for details. I understand that you have a busy schedule on weekdays; so please try to get back to me ASAP when you have time. Thanks! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! :) Just dropped by to say hello and to tell you this: Last night, a user named Lathgarr Stormgale of Tronn (Lath) found out about our chatroom and seemed interested in talking with us.....I'm trying not to sound mean when I say this, but Lath is a bit stuck up. She's always going on and on about how awesome she is, etc. And....What would we talk about with Lath anyway?? I can talk to you, or I can talk to Lath but certainly not the two of you at once. Anyway, once you're ready to come on speeqe today message me on here. It seems some users on RW are finding out about speeqe, and that could be a bad thing because it means that spammers may also have access to it XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Anyway, hope to see you later today! :D IDK what's going on but I can't get on speeqe. can we chat through our talkpages for now? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel :P no clue what's wrong with speeqe right now. On my computer it says it can't find the server; which is odd because when speeqe's been down in the past I could get on the page but it wouldn't load -_- I don't mind using talkpages to chat but they're not my favorite thing because they're not the fastest. I've been trying and trying to find an alternate type of chatroom for us to use during times like this but I can't. :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm pretty good apart from the current issue XP Been thinking about Grey Gardens all day; which suddenly has become standard. XD (BTW: I've decided that in the part of the epilogue you're going to write next, Vilaya doesn't sing because unfortunately my mind just doesn't want to be lyrical right now. I've decided that she simply rocks back and forth holding herself) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Great! Glad you liked the intro :) Can't wait to see how the next part of the first epilogue comes out :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel You can just post it here on my talkpage ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok :) Can't wait to see it! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok :P let me know when you get back. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sort of. I can't work on it as much as I'd like to though because I'm in the process of finishing the Blademaster's Tale. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Also, how is the Captain's Daughter coming? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Great! And how about the epilogue? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'd have to say Nathaniel ;) Most likely because of his personality. He's so awesome ^_^ Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I think it's a wiki glitch. I can't copy and paste either....D: what do we do?! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel UPDATE: Try it again. I just copied and pasted from my computer and it works. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok :'( I really want to see the epilogue (the suspense is killing me here D:) so I was thinking....If you have the epilogue open in a word doc next to you or something you could just type it all here. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel NVM, I got it! So it works :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Also...Want to see my take on the epilogue? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here it is: I vaguely recalled lying in bed and quietly sobbing for water and my medication. My chest wound was a bloody, open mess, the fur around it damp and matted, smeared with congealing dark blood, and dripping pus, covered by a dressing. Because of my broken ribs, my breath rasped harshly when I breathed, and every time I looked at my splinted broken arm I couldn’t help but see it as it was beneath: Mangled, blood-covered, broken all over. Just like the rest of me! Licking dry lips, I gasped as the pain seized me like a bolt of lightning. I silently whispered for the herbs I’d taken roughly twenty minutes before to take effect. Twenty minutes and already I was craving my next dose…. Vulpuz below, at the rate I was going it probably wasn’t long before I became an addict. I wasn’t sure if I cared; having had the same problem with cheap alcohol when I was younger. Exhausted, I held myself, dripping with fevered sweat. There was a taste in my mouth reminiscent of fireplace ash, strawberry juice, mint leaves, dried grass and water, as well as a thousand other things. I wanted to get out of bed and do one of my old dances but I doubted I could get out of it even if I was pushed. I shut my eyes and stroked the front of my ragged nightshirt, humming to myself, imagining that I was stroking the satin front of one of my dresses, feeling the spot on my neck where a necklace of black pearls had once hung. Faded images lingered at the back of my skull: Dancing with Matty. Singing with Ellys. The parties. The duels. Green and Samson. Time had suddenly lost its meaning. As some sort of strange game I counted upwards from my fourth year all the way up to my current- my thirty-seventh. My chest heaved silently as I did. “Please, please work…..” I gasped to myself, wincing as I heard Zwilt’s taunting voice in the dark. I’m not dying. I won’t die. Were the thoughts that repeated over and over again as I shut my eyes tight. I sighed in relief as the medicine finally did its work, and I slipped back into the dark that was so much like the one I had lived in. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hmm....Then in that case whose version should we use? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok! That'd be perfect :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: I have some good news! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm trying to make a chatroom for us on a site called Chatzy. I know that Niko uses it sometimes; but unfortunately he's on vacation right now so I can't ask him exactly how it works. Oh well; it seems easy enough and if I create the chatroom sucessfully I'll let you know right away! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, so I made the chatroom but for some reason it's not letting me send the link -_- Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Can you try to get on the Grey Gardens wiki chat? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I know it doesn't work for you when you've tried; but that could be just the chatroom- it glitches for a LOT of people! Hey wolf! What's up? :) Just wanted to say hi and that I found some information about a TV show that seems eerily reminiscent of the darker side of Grey Gardens and Five Pines 0_0 Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I don't want to bother you if you're busy, wolf....But there's something I REALLY want to ask you....... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel it's kind of important. I completely forgot what I was going to ask D: BUT.... on the bright side I came up with a TON of new ideas for Grey Gardens :) wanna know what? And yep; I had an awesome Christmas! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ohh and please get back to me as soon as you can :) Well....What if Grey Gardens (the Skelton's aboveground manor) is HAUNTED? (I have plenty more ideas for this; so if you want me to expand don't be afraid to ask :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here's the rest: First built over a battleground in the 1730's, Grey Gardens is said to have been cursed from the beginning. Via the supernatural, it literally expands and shrinks- new rooms, corridors and hallways are constantly being found or disappearing. There is also a hall of doors, with one door right after another, and stairs that lead to nowhere. In the basement, there is a supposed 'bottomless pit' the pit is not actually botomless though; it just has an underground lake inhabited by a vicious pike called the Lady of the Lake that will devour anything unlucky enough to fall into her domain. Grey Gardens has not been kind to its many guests as well- some creatures have died bizarre and mysterious deaths, and others have simply vanished. There are also strange unexplainable noises coming from the west turret during the night..... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel and speaking of the paranormal.....There's even a seance scene! Wanna see it? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thwack! There was triumphant laughter as the wooden croquet ball flew out of the hoops and into the bushes. As one of the players walked off into the rampant undergrowth to retrieve it, I smiled and watched Ellys play. It wasn’t every summer I got to have her at Grey Gardens (most of the time Gideon had custody of her) so this was a special treat. I smiled as I watched Ellys playing with her cousins, Blackrose and Damianna. They appeared to be playing some sort of game with Ellys’s dollhouse (actually the old scale model of Grey Gardens) and their imaginary friends. “I’m telling you, it’s MAGIC!” Ellys was saying in loud tones, as Blackrose and Damianna giggled. Curious, I picked up my crutches and limped over. “Magic? Ellys, what game are you playing?” Ellys faced me with a slight cringe. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the game. My dollhouse is magic but they don’t believe me!” She pouted and pointed a claw at Blackrose and Damianna. “And how is it magic, sweetheart?” I said in smooth tones. Ellys wordlessly picked her dollhouse from the ground and held it in her arms for me to see. I let out a little gasp. Not only could I see the back wing (under construction at the time), but, glancing inside it from a distance, were five rooms I’d never seen before! As Ellys dashed off again in an attempt to befriend her cousins, I sat there in the grass mulling over what I’d just seen. It appeared as though the house was alive! And if so, so was Ellys’s dollhouse. I flinched, looking up as a bloodcurdling scream came from the conservatory! In a flash, suddenly the lawn party was over. We all dashed inside to investigate the source of the stream. There in the conservatory, among the plants and gurgling water was Luke, mouth open in a contorted scream, a fireplace poker wedged into his abdomen. “I….didn’t…. do it…” Were the last words that escaped his blood-flecked lips before he expired. “Did any of you gentlebeasts invite a corpse to lunch?” I mused, nudging Luke with my footpaws. It seemed my sense of humor went unappreciated that day. That evening, a medium was sent for because it appeared a séance was to be held in the parlor. She was a mysterious, well-spoken vixen calling herself Thorn who dressed in a wispy gown of purple. I’m not sure what everyone else thought, but if you ask me she was a fraud. Thorn placed a wad of blue powder in the candle flame; making the fire glow blue. With a hissing swish, all the candles in the room went out, plunging us in almost total darkness, the blue candlelight illuminating the faces of those around me and making them seem like monsters from a surreal nightmare. Thorn intoned in a slow voice: “Let us all join paws….” I glanced nervously up at the ceiling as Blackrose took my left paw and Ellys my right. When all of us had joined paws, Thorn closed her eyes and began to hum, as though in a trance. “O, newly departed, hear my call….Would you like to visit these good creatures tonight?” A pause. Thorn gasped: “I… I see a spirit; a sable in his mid-forties. His name is Lucas….No, Luke! He is newly dead, and confused. He wishes to see the faces of his loved ones again. Luke? Can you hear me? Tap the table once for yes, twice for now.” Ellys squealed in fright, as there was a subtle knocking sound on the hardwood table. Moments later, a cold wind rushed through the room. Luke, glowing bluish, with hazy eyes and the poker sticking from his stomach entered. “Grey Gardens…” He called out in an echoing voice. “Grey Gardens is a place of evil! Leave while you still can.” He gave a faint moan, clutched his stomach, and disappeared. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel aww thanks! :) Wanna check out the new pages I made on the Grey Gardens wiki? :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel http://greygardens.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Odd_phenomena Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yep X) Also....Want me to tell you about a holiday I made up for Grey Gardens? XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel In Malkariss and some parts of Mossflower, June 10th is Flash Mob Day. On Flash Mob Day, various creatures grab up makeshift weapons, randomly appear in a public place and cause mayhem and general disorder. It is often accompanied by a rallying cry of "LET'S TEAR THIS PLACE UP!" Vilaya Don't tread on me!SalemtheCruel :) Wanna see if I can give you a link to chatzy so we can chat there? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Gah, it wouldn't let me post the link to chatzy -_- can you try getting on wiki chat? I know it didn't work the last time but maybe that was just the chatroom. It DOES Glitch sometimes unfortunately; but it's sitll faster than talkpages. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel please get back to me soon! Just wanted to let you know I'm extremely depressed right now :'( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Can you help me here? Hey Wolfie, can you help me here, Salem is bummed out bout the speeqe being down, and I have suggested that yous guys could use other ways to chat, like the talk pages of the wiki, here or another wiki, E mail and using Eagull, which is a replacement to Speeqe (And you need Google Chrome to use it) and all suggestions been rejected, it is so bloody hard to come up with a suggesion for yous and Salem to chat, with out being blown in the face, and being told, no, its not the same, big deal, you can still chat anyway you want, who gives a crap if speeqe is down, you can still talk on the talk pages, or e mail or anything else.Niko Banks 19:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Wolf......I hope I'm not upsetting you for whatever reason; but I can't email you. My email is extremely slow, and my parents would freak if they saw me emailing you; as they're sometimes extremely overprotective of what I do on the internet. If you want to chat with me you can come on eagull if you have Google Chrome, or chatzy. (I can always link you from your message wall on RW) I really hope things work out. I love talking to you! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel AMAZING NEWS! PLEASE READ THIS Wolf: I would never believe it myself but....SPEEQE IS BACK!!!!!!! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel If you's haven't noticed, Salem is unavaliable to talk on RW, for the next week or so, the TBT whacked her for chatting if you's ask me, he needs to be whacked, know what I mean, talk with Salem on here till things cool down, and.....uhhh we didn't havethis conversation, capchie? Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 01:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wolf; are you available to come on speeqe today? I'd invite you on RW but of course I can't ;P Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Speeqe is back up. If you want to chat with me again soon hopefully it should still be working ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I forgive you completely! It wasn't either of our computers that spazzed; it was speeqe XP it just shuts down every once in a while. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ideas for our RP Well even back in school Antoine was a good student and friend to all of his friends and teachers. But on his graduation year, he gives his more younger teachers (in their early 20s) something to remember him by, well just two teachers, one is a current character of mine, Chloe Bluebell a beautiful squirrel, and second is a new one named Angelina Neri a beautiful golden retriever. So anyway to the present time, one of the teachers, Angelina comes for a visit unexpectedly to Antoine and Ivy's house, with a little surprise ;) Niko Banks (talk) 01:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) If you get this, will you please respond? Hey Wolf, I've not seen you on chat for sometime, is everything going ok for you matey? I hope nothing bad happened, oh well if you do come on, just letting you know I stayed up a few minutes later than I should of, waiting for you to come on, hoping to chat and RP with you, guess you had other things to do. anyway I hope to see you tomorrow, if not then Sunday, who knows really? Niko Banks (talk) 02:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Well I am waisting my time doing this, but please come to Wiki Chat when or IF you can, meh I doubt you be on, I know you work and what not.....but when in the world will be on Wiki Chat? Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Come to HR Chat when you come on, please.Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, if you come online, could you come to HR? If I am not on, please message me on my wall to come on, if I am on but away or don't respond, its possible I am AFK, I try to come on during whatever I am or currently watching. Feel free to message me as well, if you feel the need to, anyway, I hope to chat N RP with you some point today.Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:44, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, if you get this, can you come to HR Chat, I be there, and if I am not, send me a message on my wall, thanks.Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) *sighs* Well its been a very long time since you were ever on chat, so if you ever do get onto the Wiki, please come to HR Chat. I've been longing for a good old chat and an RP With you, which would be real treat for me, since you hardly ever come on chat during the week, and now you don't come on the Chat at all, week or weekends. .*sighs* Well I don't think you be making a single apperance at all today or next week, since you are busy now 24/7, which is no surprise to me. I remember you use to be a very fun person, but IDK now, cause you too busy for friends, and too busy for chats and RPs with friends on the Wiki Chat. sighs. Well if you ever need to speak to me, you can feel free to message me on my talk page (which is the only way we can communicate now). But I doubt it that you respond back to any of my messages, or anyone elses for that matter. anyway, I see you around. Miss you lots.Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) PS: Sorry if this message sounds like a downer, my entire weekend been extremely lousy, I tell you about it, if you ever make it to Wiki Chat or if you ever respond to my messages.\ Can you come to HR Chat please, thank you.Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:53, May 1, 2013 (UTC) IF you ever do get onto the Wiki, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DESPERATELY PLEASE come to HR CHAT, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS IN A TOTAL EMERGANCY STATE!!!! Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Come to HR in the next hour or so, if I am there and I don't respond, I am AFK, if I am not there, send me a message to come onto Chat, I surly hope to talk with you the MOMENT I come to HR Chat to speak with you, remember we have something to talk about that is very serious, be on HR Chat in the next hour or so. Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Come to HR Chat as soon as you come on, if I am not there, stay on HR and wait for me to come, if I am on HR and not responding, then I am AFK, anyway please do come to HR Chat, I still want talk about what happened on Wednesday this week, so come on the moment you get onto the Wiki.Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) This Week Well I have not seen you, since 2 weeks ago, and again on Wednesday last week, when I asked you to come to HR Chat, but you ignored me and stayed on Redspin Chat, OK So sometime this week. I would like to speak to you about what you did to me last week Wednesday, its a very serious matter, Wolf. So don't try ignoring me, ignoring me would only make me real pissed off and even mad at you, than I am now, so please sometime this week, come to HR Chat, and we going to have a LOOOONG discussion about your betrayal of my trust. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok so you've not been on for a while, and I still don't have an explenation why you blew me off 2 weeks ago, please if you do come on this weekend or in hte following weekend, come to HR Chat, I still have a bone to pick with you, after you ignored my messages to come to HR, when I saw you on the other chat, so please sometime this weekend or the coming week, come to HR, talk to me so we can get this whatever it is sorted and get back to being friends, if I am not on HR Chat, MESSAGE ME, if I am on HR Chat, come on and join me, if I am not responding, please be patient and wait for me to respond, I might be AFK. So again, please come to HR Chat sometime this weekend or in the new week. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok Wolf, I have made it back to HR Chat, please excuse me for not responding so soon, I was away eating dinner, please return to HR, there is still something we really need to talk about. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Come Back to me, my friend! I've been worried about you for a very very long time, you've not been on Wiki Chat lately, and when I did see you on chat, it was on another chat I will not name, and when I sent you messages to come to HR Chat, you rudely ignored them D: Please come back to me, I miss you veryvery much my friend, you can always find me on Holt Rhulain Wiki Chat or on The Adventures of Niko and Wild Wiki Chat. If I am not on HR Chat, check on Adventures Chat, if I am not on Adventures Chat, then I am on HR Chat, if I am not on either of the chats, message me or goto Redwall Wars Wiki Chat, please come on soon, hope the rest of your week goes well, and God Bless! Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:56, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, haven't seen you on, hope you are doing well and if you are able to, come onto the Wiki Chat (HR Wiki Chat) when you get the chance, miss you lots. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, come to HR Chat when you get the chance this week. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:14, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, can you please come onto HR Chat when you have the chance? and sometime this week would be lovely. Hope things are going well for you. haven't seen you in AGES :( Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you kindly come to HR Chat? Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, can you come onto HR Chat as soon as you get on? I would love to chat and RP with you today, I be on HR Chat, I meet you on HR as soon as I get on. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Where are you Wolf? O.o you are way passed the dead line, you were suppose to be on early today, not late, this is ubexpected, please get on to HR Chat as soon as you are on. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ummm....come to HR Chat? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Please come on chat, we need to talk. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you get the hell on HR, I am in no mood to wait for you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow Just letting you know that tomorrow is my birthday, so if you are able to, please can you get onto HR Chat, it be very nice to see you on my B Day. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Alot Last week was my B Day, and you MISSED IT, well that WASN'T a very nice thing to do, don't expect any HAPPY BIRTHDAY wishes from me this year, honestly I did expect this to happen, but I thought you'd know better to be on my birthday to wish me a happy birthday, guess you just another person who doesn't give a damn. -_- Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Get onto HR Chat soon. Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) On HR Hey Wolf, I am on HR Chat at the moment, so join at any point you get on :3 Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask you something, do you resent me as your friend? I ask because it feels like you do, you only seem to come onto HR to speak to Salem and no one else, I know 2013 was the downfall for our friendship, but I LOVE to rebuild whats left of our friendship, if only you'd STOP ignoring my PMs, You my friend and I apprciate you alot, but it sucks you resent me for some reason. :( Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:56, January 21, 2014 (UTC)